Pirates of the Caribbean The curse of the Black Pearl
by BlazeScarlet
Summary: Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean

The curse of the Black Pearl

Summery  
He was a pirate. She was the daughter of the governor. Or so it seemed. After a faithful meeting, the two seemed to be wanting the same thing. For the Black pearl is where it all started

Prologue *Flashback*

I remember the day before I came to Port Royal. The HMS Dauntless,moving proudly, going towards the Caribbean.I was out on deck staring out towards the sea while an old sea shantiy  
"...We pillage,we plunder,we riffle and up me hearties yo ho! We kidnap and revage and don't give a up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho. A pirate's life for extort,we pilfer,we filch and up-"

I was cut off by a sailor,grabbing my shoulders and turning me around  
"Quiet missy! Currsed pirates sail these don't want to bring them down on us now do ya?" the sailor,Mr Gibbs, demanded.  
I was about to reply but before i could Lieutenant Norrington came over in my defense.  
"Mr Gibbs! That will do" The Lieutenant scolded  
"But sir...she was singing about pirates" Mr Gibbs protested"Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us in this my words"  
"Consider them marked" The Lieutenant told him"Now on your way"  
"Aye Lieutenant"Mr Gibbs replied and walked away while muttering" It's bad luck to have a women on board too"

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate"I said  
"Think again Miss swann"The Lieutenant said"Vile and dissolute creatures the lot of i see any man sailing under a pirate flag or wearing any pirate brand shall get what he deserves-a short drop and a sudden stop"  
I had no idea what he ment by the last sentences until i looked at Mr Gibbs mined a hanging.I turn away from the Lieutenant and look back at the was this Miss Swann he was talking about.

My thoughts ended when my father walked up to the Lieutenant.I tured around once more  
"Lieutenant Norrington I wish you wouldn't talk about this subject to my daughter"my father said  
"My apologies Governor Swann"Lieutenant Norrington apologized  
"Actually i find it all fascinating" I said  
"Yes well that's what concerns me"My father replied as I turn away  
Looking down at the water I noticed some someone on it,  
"Look...Look!A boy in the water"I Shouted  
Everybody looked at the wreakage and the boy on it  
"Man overboard! Get the a hook"Haul him in"Norrington order  
They got the boy on the boat  
"Mary,Mother of god"Mr Gibbs said while looking at the burning ships  
"What happened here"My father questioned  
"It's most likely the powder Magazine"Norrington explianed"Merchant vassels run heavily armed  
"A lot of good it did them"Mr Gibbs said "Everyone's thinking it.I'm just saying it. Pirates  
My father gave the sailor a harsh look  
"There's no proof of that."My father scolded" It was probably an accident"

"Rouse the Captain immediaely! Heave to and take in sail Launch the boats"Norrington ordered  
"Heave to"The sailors said in rhythem  
I was taken away by my father towards the young boy  
"Elizabath, I want you to accompany the boy"My father told me"He'll be in your care of him"  
I noded and my father walked away.I walk over to the awakes and grabs my wrist  
"It's ok My name's Elizabeth Swann" I told I knew it wasn't my really name  
"W-W-Will Turner"Will replied  
"I'm watching over you Will" I told him  
Will fainted and I looked at the medallion and examed it  
"You're a p-pirate"I muttered  
I hided it as Norrington approaches me  
"Has he said anything to you"He asked  
"He's name is William Turner. That's all I found out"I replied and Norrington walked away

I took out the medallion.I had so many questions that I wanted to ask I'm not sure how he would reply to I lifted the Medallion towards the light,I noticed a ship with Black sails.  
"It must be..." I thought"Could it be..."

"A pirate ship"

***  
Author note  
You might be thinking this is going to be all in Elizabeth point of view but it's not because the person name is not Elizabeth. You'll found out what her name is later on in this fanfic.  
Jack/oc


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates of the Caribbean

The curse of the Black Pearl

Chapter 1 *The day we met do you remember?*

I woke from my dream and back into the real world.I felt safe even though i knew it had already happened. The ship with the Black sails.I wonder where it was going.I took the medallion out of it the hidden place and put it around my neck  
(I never did give it back to Will did I?)I thought  
There was a knock at the door  
"Elizabeth are you awake"My father called"Are you decent"  
I put the medallion under my clothes  
"Yes" I replied  
The door open and my father , followed by two maids, came inside. One of the maids open the curtins  
" Still in bed at the hour?"My father asked "It's a lovely day"  
" I was having trouble sleeping but it was only a dream" I explained  
" I have a gift for you" My father said "You could wear it at the Ceremony"  
"Ceremony?" I asked  
"Yes James Norrington's ceremony" My father reply back

The maid picked up a box as I got out of bed.I opened the box and inside was a lovely dress. It was light pink with red bows.I went behind the screen with the maid and I put it on however the dress was well tight.I was having a hard time breathing  
"Elizabeth are you ok"My father asked" I been told it the lateiess fashion in London"  
"Well...people... in... London...must...have... a... hard... time... breath"I struggled to say  
I didn't heard my father reply. He must of went down stairess

(Normal pov)  
Down staries Governor Swann met with Will,the blacksmith,. Will's master had been given the task of making a sword for James Norrington before the day for the 's eyes met Governor Swann's  
"Ah Mr Turner"Governor Swann said  
"Good day sir"Will greeted"I have your order"  
Wil opened the box and took out a sword  
"The blade is folded 's gold filigree laid into the handle."Will explained"Perfectly tang is nearly full width of the blade"  
Will flips the sword and presents it gracefully to the Governor  
"Very Norrington will be pleased with this"Governor Swann said"Do pass my compliments on to your master"  
"I shall"Will replied

point of view

I walk down the staries to see my father and Will  
"Elizabeth you look absolutely stunning"My father complimented  
"Will it's good to see you"I greeted Will"I had a dream about you last night"  
"About me" Will asked  
"About the day we met,do you remember"I replied  
"How could I forget,Miss Swann" Will smilled  
"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me M I mean Elizabeth" I asked  
"At least once more ,Miss Swann,as always" Will replied  
"Sorry Mr Turner but we must be going"My father said  
"Good day Mr Turner" I smilled as I followed my father outside and into the Carrrige


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates of the Caribbean

The curse of the Black Pearl

Chapter 2 *The proposal and the Pirate*

(This Chapter starts in normal point of view)

Far away from the fort,on the sea,came a small way a man standing on the mast of the notices that the boat starts to fill up with water and jumps down from the mast to bail the water out. He notices three pirate skeletons ,hanging, with a on it was " Pirates ye be warned".He takes off his hat and pays his the boat reaches port it sinks lower and he walks of the mast on to the Harbormaster notices him

"What-hey hold up you there"The harbormaster said"It's a shiling to tie up your boat at the I will need to know your name"  
The man pulled out three shillings "What d'ye say to three shillings ...and we forget the name?" The man asked  
"Welcome to Port Royal Mr Smith" The Harbormaster replied  
The man walked away from the Harbormaster and notices his pouch and takes walks down to the dock but is stopped by two men  
"This dock is off limits to civilians sir"Murtogg said  
"I'm terribly sorry.I didn't know."Mr Smith said" If i see one, I shall tell you immediately"  
He tries to continue on his way but is stopped  
"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort eh?"Mr Smith said"How come two gentlemen such as yourselfs did not get a invertation"  
"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians"Murtogg replied

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that..." Mr Smith said "A ship like that(points out to the Dauntless)makes this one here a bit superfluous" "Oh the Dauntless is the power in these waters true enough"Mullory amitted"But there no Ship that can match the Interceptor for speed"  
"I've heard of one,supposed to be very fast"Mr Smith replied"Nigh un-catchable... The Black Pearl"  
"Well...there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor"Mullroy said again  
"The Black pearl is a real ship" Murtogg told him  
"No,no it's not" Mullroy said back The man walked away from Murtogg and Mullroy and onto the and Murtogg stop arguing and notice the man on the tell him to get away and demand for his replies with Mr smith and he tells them how he got to Port Royal

My point of view

I was on the battlements with wanted a word with me so I walk steadly to the battlements while fanning myself and trying to catch my breath "Uh you look lovely Elizabeth"James said  
(Well that a good start)I thought  
"I uh aplologizeif I seem forward but I must speek my mind"James Started  
(Please don't) I thought "This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved uh a marrige to a fine women"James finished"You have become a fine women Elizabeth"

I feel more week.I think I'm going to faint "I ... can't ... breath" I struggle to say  
"Yes I'm a but nervous myself I fall over the battlements  
Noraml point of view Meanwhile Mr smith was still talking with the guards "...and then they made me their chief"He said  
Norrington noticed that Elizabeth hadn't talked to him and he turned around "Elizabeth?..."James said"Elizabeth!"  
He was about to jump in so he could save her but someone stopped him  
"The rocks! sir it's a mircale she missed them" Gillete said

Back on the boat  
"Will you be saving her then?"Mr smith asked A few seconds of silence  
" Pride of the king Navy you are"He said while handing his effects"Do not lose these"  
He dives into the water to save the medallion calls out to something  
"What was that?" Murtogg questioned Mr smith got the girl onto the deck  
"She's not breathing"Mullroy said  
"Move"Mr smith said while shoving Mullroy and cutting open the girl spils out water and gasps for breath  
"Never would of thougth of that"Mullroy muttered  
"Clearly you never been to Singapore"Mr smith answered but he looks at something on the girl eyes meet his "Where did you get that?"

My point of view  
What happened to last thing I remember was falling of the I got this man staring at me. With Will's medallion in his hands  
"Where did you get that?" He asked He voice gentle but like he knows I could reply James comes to my  
"On your feet"He demanded My father helped me up  
"Elizabeth are you alright" He asked The man look's into my scarlet eyes  
"Are you perhaps ..."He stopped

My father looks at Murtogg who was holding the points at the man  
"Shoot him"He said angrily  
"Um father,James"I started to say"Do you really intend to kill my rescuer"  
James walked up to the man "I believe thanks are in order"James said while offering his hand to reveals a 'P' for pirate"Had a brush with the East India trading company did we pirate?"  
"Hang him"My father added  
"Make up your mind father"I pirate smilles at me  
"Keep your guns on him,men. Gillete fetch some irons"James said

He lookes at a tatto of a sparrow in flight  
"Is that" I started to say  
"Well,well Jack Sparrow isn't it" James smilled


	4. Chapter 4

Pirates of the Caribbean

The curse of the Black Pearl

Chapter 3 *The Black Pearl *

Everything is happening so fast. My rescuer is a pirate and he know as Jack again my eyes meet his and when no-ones looking he blows me a kiss. I'm flattered but now not the time for Kiss and tell.I walk over to father is still arguring with James and the red coats are just watching them  
"Thank ye love" Jack Whispers  
"Why? I ask  
"My Freedom" Jack answers " M'lady, they will always remember this as the day that they almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow"  
Jack escapes, swinging around and landing on a beam above our heads. My father and James notices this  
"Now, will you shoot him?" My father demandes  
"Open fire!" James said but it's to late. Jack gone."Gillette , Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it."

Sometime later ,when me and my father returned home, we recived information from James that Jack has been I wonder... Why was he so interested in me. I know nothing about the madallion but the way he talked to me...I think he liked me. I forgotten what time it was. I knew it was late when my maid was calling my name  
"Elizabeth" Estrella called  
I went up to my room

(Jack POV)  
That girl. She said she was the Governers daughter. but I knew she wasn't. The moment I saw those Scarlet color eyes it reminded me of her father.I have to know her more but also tell her things of her real past. I know what really happen.  
"Come here, boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on "Some of the other Prisoners beg  
"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." I said  
"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." one of the prisoners told me  
I look outside the window at the Governers house. I wish you could be mine, sweet heart.

(My POV)  
Estrella put a bed warmer between my sheets.  
"Here you go miss"Estrella said"It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."  
"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit,I think there someone else"I admited  
"Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying."Estrella mentioned"And forgve me Miss but who else?"  
"Jack only wanted to talk"I whispered while Estrella wasn't looking  
"Beg pardon miss?" Estrella asked  
" Oh, yes, it was terrifying"I lied  
"But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that."Estrella mentions "Now, that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say."  
"Jack's a fine man"I whispered"James is what any woman should dream of marrying"  
"Then there's Will Turner , he's a fine man, too."Estrella also mentions  
"I can only see Will as a brother"I said  
"Well, begging your pardon, Miss. It was not my place" Estrella said and left the room

(Normal POV)  
Meanwhile Will was hammering a new sword,  
"That should of been me today not Mr brown"Will said to himself  
He heard a feint sound and looks out unto the deserted uptop on the battlements  
"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?"Governor Swann asked  
"No, she hasn't." Commodore Norrington Confessed  
"Well, she has had a very trying day. Ghastly weather, don't you think?"Governor Swann asked  
"Bleak. Very bleak."Commodore Norrington said  
A fient sound is is heared  
"Cannon fire"Commodore Norrington shouts while tackling the Governor to the ground"Return fire"

In the jail Jack hear the guns and looks out of the window  
"I know those guns...It's the Pearl"Jack said in delight

(My POV)  
At the house pirates are running through the gates an knocking on the door  
"Don't!" I shout,the butler opens the door  
"Hello, chum"Pintel said and shoots butler so the pirates swarm into the house.  
I try to escape but the pirates catch up to me and carry me out of the house.  
I see Will fighting some of the other Pirates but he having trouble when he get Knocked out.I am rowed across with the pirates when we get to the ship I am met with the Captain on the ship  
"My apologies, Miss for my men bring you out here"The Captain said" But the gold calls out to us"  
"Who are you"I dare to asked  
"Captain Barbossa at your survices"He takes my hand and kisses it"What is it that you want?  
"I want you to leave and never come back." I answer,he looks up towards me  
"You have a name, Missy"Captain Barbossa asks  
"Elizabeth"I replied  
"But it's not is it"  
"Huh"

Barbossa walks away from me  
"That was never ment to happen to she has the medallion and yet if I can bend her to my Will"Captain Barbossa mutters to himself  
"Beg pardon"I ask  
"Captain?"Bo'sun said  
"She comes with us"Captain Barbossa declares at last"Still the guns and stow 'em, Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port"  
"But-"I start to protest  
"This way Eliza"Captain Barbossa said while taking my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Pirates of the Caribbean

The curse of the Black Pearl

Chapter 4 *To Commandeer a ship*

The next day Will woke with a terrible headack. He was sad that he could not save Elizabeth but he wasn't going to sit there and do nothing. He went over to Norrington  
"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth"Will cried  
"Mr. Murtogg , remove this man."Norrington said but Will brushed Mr Murtogg hand on his shoulder  
"We have to hunt them down. we must save her"Will protested  
"And where do you propose we start?" Governor Swann asked "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."  
A few moments of silance and Governor Swann was right. Nobody had some Information until..  
"That Jack Sparrow . He talked about the Black Pearl."Murtogg said  
"Mentioned it, is more what he did."Mullroy added  
Will eyes started to Spark  
"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it"Will said in delight  
"No…the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies"Norrington said in a manor of annoyence" Governor, we will establish their most likely course…

Will however was getting board and decided he had enough of listening to talk with no plan of action. He buries his hatchet in the table  
"That's not good enough!"Will Shouted  
"Norrington looked at Will. His eyes almost plagued with fire  
"Mr. Turner , you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions"Norrington said while removing him from the table"Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth"He hands him back his hatchet

Will went to the jail. He thought that if he talked to Jack himself,surley he would help save Elizabeth.  
"You. Sparrow!"Will said in a harsh tone  
"Aye"Jack replied in a hangover voice  
"You are familiar with that ship – the Black Pearl"Will Asked"Where does it make berth?"  
"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories"Jack answered  
Will shook his head  
"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."Jack explained  
"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"Will demanded"You are a Pirate are you not?"  
"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"Jack asked  
"Never!"Will spat"They took Miss Swann "  
"Damm it Barbossa"Jack Whispered  
"If it temps you I can get you out of here."Will tempted  
"What's your name?"Jack asked  
"Will Turner"Will answered  
"Huh short for William , I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, "Jack said  
Will nodded  
"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner , I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"Jack asked  
"Agreed."Will replied and he lifts the door free  
"Can't go without me effects"

Jack and Will left the cell and made there way to the docks.  
"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?"Will asked  
" Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term"Jack answered  
They went under a near by boat and they board the Dauntless  
" Everyone stay calm! we are taking over the ship"Jack cried in joy  
"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay."Gillette said  
"Son…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"  
Gillette and his men abanndoned the ship. Will notied the Interceptor and Jack pulls him away so they can and his men board the Dauntless but there no sign no Will or Jack however Jack and Will swung onto the Interceptor and sailed away; Norrington notices this  
"Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!"Norrington shouts  
"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."Jack called out  
"Set top sails and clear up this mess."Norrington said to Groves"We don't need to catch them just get them in range of the long nines"  
"We open fire on our own ship, sir?"Groves asked  
"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate."Norrington answered

"Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir!"A sailor said  
"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."Groves added  
"So it would seem."Norrington said sarcasticly


End file.
